the Spawn of the Devil
by deee-lite
Summary: when bella is trapped in the janitor's closet with edward, what will happen? one-shot of lemony goodness... mature content...


**a/n This is a shot of lemony goodness for all of you! Enjoy and leave me your love!**

I was standing in the middle of my high school; I was already late for my first class and thought 'fuck it'.

I walked to where the janitor's closet is and sat there, in the dark.

I took out my cell phone and my book, and sat reading in the dark.

The door flew open and in walked the boy with gorgeous green eyes and the 'I just fucked' hair, the one person I hated with everything in my being.

Edward Cullen.

He was an arrogant son of a bitch; he used his good looks to his unfair advantage. But that was not the only reason I hated him.

His father married my mom. Yes, I lived with this Greek God.

He saw me in the corner and smirked; he closed the door and took a seat next to me.

"Get out" I hissed at him.

"Why?" his velvet voice replied.

"Because I was here first" my voice was louder than I intended.

"So?" he was getting on my last nerves.

"Just get the fuck out Cullen" I sneered into his face.

He had the nerve. I stood and was about to reach for the door when an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me into a hard chest.

"Oh, Isabella," his name rolled off of his tongue like the sweetest honey, "don't go do that now"

His breath was hot on my ear. He buried his face into my neck, his tongue darting out to lick where my neck and shoulder met. Goosebumps erupted on my skin, and I couldn't help but throw my head back and moan.

His hands that was on my waist tugged at me until I was turned around and we were chest to chest. His lips found mine and it was like pure heaven. His tongue darted out and slipped through my parted lips. He had a magical tongue that he knew how to use.

My arms wrapped around his neck and my hands fisted his hair. They were softer than they looked and they looked mighty soft.

A moan escaped my lips as his hands moved lower and started to massage my ass. He pressed himself more firmly against my body.

His hands went to the back of my bare thighs, due to my short skirt, and hoisted me up, pushing me against the wall.

His fingers played against the insides of my thighs, so close to my material cover pussy that was dripping wet by now. His hands travelled up and caressed my through the wet material.

It was his turn to moan.

"You need to tell me to stop or I will fuck you in this damn closet" he groaned out as he rubbed his hard cock against my stomach.

"Do it" my voice was strangled and my breathing was laboured.

He pushed the material of my panties out of the way and one of his long, talented fingers slipped into my wet core.

"Oh, fuck" I moan, arching my back off the wall and into his hard chest.

He moved his finger in and out a couple of times before adding another. I was so close; I could feel the tightening in my abdominal.

"Oh God" I whimpered and pushed my face into his shoulder as I climaxed.

He pulled his fingers out of me and I felt the loss immediately. He was busy doing something in the back of his pocket. He held me against the wall with his hips and he held what looked like his wallet in between us. He unzipped his wallet and pulled out a silver, square foil packet.

He set me down on the floor and unzipped his pants, pulling his down his legs. I looked at his throbbing member, it was huge and thick and just plain yummy.

He ripped open the packet with his teeth and was about to put it on when I stopped him but take the condom out of his hands.

He started to protest when I got down on my knees and put the condom in my mouth, taking his cock in my hand and then slowly slipping it into my mouth making sure to keep the rubber in place between my lips.

When I had him halfway down my throat, I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Holy fuck" he groaned out as I released him with a pop.

He pulled me to him and rammed his tongue down my throat, kissing me with so much want and passion.

He gripped me around my waist and picked me up again, my back against the wall.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a soft voice, placing the head of his cock at my slippery entrance. All I could do is nod.

He wrapped one of his arms around me and lifted me up and slowly impaling me on his dick. Once his cock was fully inside of me, I squeezed my pussy around his cock earning a grunt and having his hips buckle into mine.

"Fuck" he groaned and started trusting into me, each time pulled out until he is almost out of me before pushing me down on his with a force.

I was speechless; I could honestly not even remember my own name. I felt so good.

Time and time again the base of his cock would touch my bare pussy lips.

I begged for him to go faster and harder, which he did. His hands moved from around my waist to my ass, grabbing my ass cheeks and pulling them apart before squeezing them.

One of my hands moved for around his neck to where we were joined. I opened my index finger and middle finger so that they formed a v and slid it in between us so the my fingers was sort of wrapped around his dick without ruining the depth that he reached.

I was rewarded with a moan. With my thumb I started playing with my clit, I buckled into him, making him go deeper.

"Oh, fuck, I'm close" I whispered. He thrusted into me very hard and one of his fingers moved to my pussy and if to collect some on my juices and then move back to my asshole, the tip of his finger entered me and I had to bite into his jacket to keep from screaming out in pleasure.

"Are you gonna cum?" he asked as his thrusts became more erratic.

"I'm so close, fuck, so close" I whimpered. He was extremely close to cumming and told me to rub my clit harder, which I did.

He was on the edge and wanted me to fall over with him. He pushed his finger completely into me and I was gone.

"Oh Edward!" I screamed and I came so hard that I saw stars and a bright white light.

He thrusted into me a few more times before he came. We both rode out our orgasms.

He pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss of being so fully filled. He took of the condom and threw it into the garbage bin the was next to us. He then pulled up his pants, buttoning and zipping them up.

I pulled my skirt and panties into their place. When we were done correcting our clothes, we looked at each other.

Edward smirked at me and was about to make some snarky remark with the bell rang.

"Thanks for the fuck Bella, I knew you were a closet whore" he snickered and looked around in the closet.

He opened the door and stalked out.

"And you, Edward Cullen, are the spawn of Satan!" I yelled after him. I bent down and retrieved all of my stuff, walked out and shut the door. I then made my way to my classroom, my mind wandering to the amazing time I had just had.

**a/n okay so please tell me what you think? was it any good? leave me you love...**

**moniq**


End file.
